No More Childhood Innocence
by MissA540
Summary: Edward and his gang bully Bella, so she moves with her mother, goes to a Spanish boarding school, and is a international model! What happens when she comes back better, beautiful, and thirsting for revenge? And meets Paul, a werewolf?
1. Bleed It Out by Linkin Park

**Okay, I was writing a journal for class, just wrote something while I was thinking of something else.**

**When I read it, it was depressing.**

**So, of course I had to make it into a fanfic. **

**I'm just weird that way.**

**Disclaimer for this Chapter and the other chapters that I might forget it for, even when my sister that can't write fanfiction anymore tells me to: I do not own Twilight.**

**And my other stories you should probably read too, I like my traffic bar to go up.**

**I'm thinking of writing another story, but I can't decide which.**

**Go on my poll and say so, please! You know you want to…**

**I don't know if people actually read this. If you read this, please put the word bacon in your review!**

It was a time in my life in which everything was simple.

Everything in black and white, no gray areas anywhere.

Everything was yes and no, arguments were argued and then all was forgiven.

In this time, you think your parents are immortal, that the world is white and gold, and everyone is well and good.

It would be a relief to go back to that time.

But unfortunately, we can't get back our childhood innocence. You see now that there are no white and black.

Everything is gray.

The gray is everywhere, seeping through the keyhole, under the cracks, where you are trembling in your room, screaming while having a nightmare.

You now see that the world is a horrid place.

The colors of the world are the hideous gray and black.

You can never go back now…

You know too much about the world for your own good.

I learned it sooner than everyone else.

By that Edward Cullen.

I do wish that my parents had told me about this kind of school, middle school

Everyone makes it a sport to ridicule everyone else.

Of course I was a prime target.

With frizzy hair, acne, glasses, and braces, and with no self esteem, I was an easy target.

You try to be the only one in the school that already hit puberty!

I remember the day I lost it like it was yesterday…

_~Flashback~_

_Emmett and I walked to school. _

_At least now with my brother here, nobody tried to eat me._

_I knew that would change when we got to class._

_I don't know why they did it._

_They of course meaning Rosalie, Edward, Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica._

_Also Mike, Austin, and Tyler._

_The King and Queen (even if they weren't dating,) and the school sluts._

_Emmett being in the year above me knew that someone was bothering me, but didn't know who would do such a thing._

"_Well, isn't it Smella?" _

_I stiffened. I knew that voice. It belonged to my hell on earth._

"_Eddie," another girl whined nasally. _

_Lauren. How I hate her._

"_Move out of the way!" Tanya said._

_The slut._

_They pushed me into the lockers._

_I fell, and all of my books scattered to the ground._

_I looked up, and saw Edward sneering at me._

_He dropped a book, and then all I saw was blackness._

_~Flashback Ends~_

What had happened was that the books had knocked me out.

This is not the only things that happened to me.

They kicked me, pushed me, taunted me, everything!

It doesn't make sense anymore, does it?

After a while, you think it really is your fault. If it wasn't, why would they pick you? Is it something you did?

What did you do wrong?

I then went home.

I had to get out of here, they were ruining my life!

I told my dad and brother, packed my bags, and lived with my mom.

She gave me some shampoo that cured the frizzyness.

Also some face wash for the acne.

I had contacts, and I took the braces off.

Then of course, my mother wanted me to have an education.

She brought me to Spain.

I was in a boys and girls boarding school, but through a mistake in the records, my roommates were guys.

Jose and Juan.

Two brothers.

Two of my new brothers. And sisters. My brothers and sisters are Laurent, James, Felix,Victoria, Aro, Caius, Marcus, Alec, Demetri, Jane, Jose, and Juan.

They are the kings of the school.

Now, I am right up there with them!

You have to be at your peak physical condition, you might be subjected to attacks of paintball or otherwise.

I was moved at the end of the year, but they still were my best friends.

Now, as I am on the plane to Forks, I look at all the men blatantly ogling me.

I'm used to it, being the international model Clementine Assez.

I'm completely different. I ride motorcycles, I eat what I like, I'm pretty, I have great hair.

I even have a pretty good fashion sense, due to all of the stylists that have been prodding me over the year.

Edward Cullen won't know what hit him.

**Do you like it? Tell me, or else I'll think you hate it and won't continue. I know you are reading it, my traffic bar does not lie. Review, read my other stories, and please tell me what story to write next on my poll! See ya.**

"**Bella? Bella Swan?" I heard someone say.**

**I turned around, and saw a police uniform looking through the crowds.**

**I started walking towards him.**

**He hadn't noticed me yet!**

**I touched his shoulder, and he whirled around, automatically putting his hand on his gun.**

**He relaxed. Thank god.**

"**Hello. Do you need something?" He asked, looking at me with curious eyes.**

**What the he double toothpicks?**

**Wow. **

**My daddy doesn't recognize me.**

**I barked a short laugh.**

"**Are you Mr. Swan? Hi. Bella needs some help with her bags, could you come to the luggage please?" I said, enjoying this immensely.**

"**Oh. Of course!" He said, looking over at the luggage thing-ma-bobs.**

**I followed him over there and he looked at the luggage and put it in the little cart. **

**Then he started looking for his daughter.**

**I said, "Wow, thanks daddy! I was really worried I wasn't going to be able to lift it up!"**

**He looked at me, then at the luggage and then at me again.**

**I started to laugh.**

**Sorry, it was just really funny!**

**He looked almost like a turtle, peering at me.**

**A turtle?**

**Well, that's what happens when your cold.**

**Which I really am.**

"**Bella?" He asked, stunned.**

"**Yep." I said, popping the p.**

"**Is that really you?" He asked.**

"**Uh-huh. It's really me."**

"**Really?"**

**Lexi!**


	2. Second Chance by Shinedown

**So, here is the next chappie! I told you that I would have it up. I will be sort of slow with the updates, but that is because I am an immaculate spellchecker.**

**Vote on my poll, pretty please!**

**Please?**

I don't own any of the Twilight © characters.

**I don't know if people actually read this. If you are reading it, please mention the word bacon in your review!**

I opened up the overhead compartment, ignoring the perverts that were ogling me.

Assholes.

I cleaned up nicely though.

I wasn't the gangly, awkward girl that I was back then.

Oh, no.

I was now pretty, at least that is what some people tell me.

I have thick, mahoghany colored hair. It isn't frizzy like when I was in Forks. It has natural curls, and it also had some reddish highlights from the sun.

I had the acne cleared up, invested in contacts, and removed my braces.

That of course gave me straight, white teeth.

I had a curvy body, and I also had a six pack.

Different than most girls, I admitted, but my brothers said that I should be able to take care of myself.

I decided that I should invest in self-defense classes, and I also did boxing.

I'm not sure if they have boxing in Forks High, but I was _country_ ranked in Spain.

I also _might_ be a model. Maybe. Maybe, the most fine model that this country has seen.

I have seen posters of myself on teenage boys walls. NOT the best experience.

I also dressed in ways that they dress in Spain.

I'm not sure if in America they dressed like this.

I have on knee high, black, leather stiletto boots (Chanel).

Which tucked in them, is Gucci skinny jeans.

I had a tight, deep v dark blue Prada shirt, sheer silk and lace.

And a leather jacket on top of it.

It is a little weathered, but that is because I wear it on my motorcycle, and in my Mercedes convertible.

My Mercedes is dark blue, darker than this shirt, and it has leather seats.

My motorcycle was cherry red.

I wouldn't usually be riding my motorcycle, as Forks was so rainy, but I still brought both of them over here.

Settling into my seat with my iPod©, I ignored the three guys that vacated their seats to seats closer to me.

One of them turned and grinned at me, his teeth crooked and yellow. I didn't bother to smile back, just looked out of the window of the plane.

The lady next to me got more comfortable and began to snore.

I thanked the heavens that they had given me a female seatmate, the other times I have been on a plane with a man seatmate, they have 'accidentally' groped me four to seven times the entire flight.

After the first two I decked him, then asked the flight attendant if I could move, due to him sexually assaulting me.

The male attendant, (of course), smiled and said no.

Sexist pigs.

Back to the matter at hand.

I thought about what Forks would think of me now, all glamourous and all that jazz.

Probably the people remember the shy, frizzy-haired Isabella, not the new, confident Bella.

I could not wait for high school again.

I had so much revenge I had to take care of.

Don't you guys know?

How sweet revenge is.

Your parents say that revenge is bad.

Be good.

But being good is much harder than it looks.

If you try to be perfect, then all the angsty, confused feelings will burst out of you.

And no one is ever perfect anyway.

For there are only layers in a person.

The first layer: You don't know them, just see them in the hallway and have classes with them.

They seem perfect then.

You get to know them and then you realize that they have trouble with school, or that there home life really sucks.

Then you feel bad, for you thought that their life was perfect.

You learn to appreciate your life, when you learn about your friends.

Going out into the terminal, I craned to see Charlie.

Of course, not seeing him right away, because that would just be too easy.

I decided to get my baggage.

Lifting my baggage out of the conveyer belt, I heard a few little girls looking up at me and saying, "Mommy, why is that girl dressed weird?"

Well. That lowered my self esteem.

It isn't my fault that in America they wear ugly t-shirts and jeans!

I'm wearing properly fitted jeans, little girl! Ha!

Oh.

Now I feel a tiny bit sheepish.

I looked over at the mom and grinned.

She looked at me and smiled back.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I heard someone say.

I turned around, and saw a police uniform looking through the crowds.

I started walking towards him.

He hadn't noticed me yet!

I touched his shoulder, and he whirled around, automatically putting his hand on his gun.

He relaxed. Thank god.

"Hello. Do you need something?" He asked, looking at me with curious eyes.

What the he double toothpicks?

Wow.

My daddy doesn't recognize me.

I barked a short laugh.

"Are you Mr. Swan? Hi. Bella needs some help with her bags, could you come to the luggage please?" I said, enjoying this immensely.

"Oh. Of course!" He said, looking over at the luggage thing-ma-bobs.

I followed him over there and he looked at the luggage and put it in the little cart.

Then he started looking for his daughter.

I said, "Wow, thanks daddy! I was really worried I wasn't going to be able to lift it up!"

He looked at me, then at the luggage and then at me again.

I started to laugh.

Sorry, it was just really funny!

He looked almost like a turtle, peering at me.

A turtle?

Well, that's what happens when your cold.

Which I really am.

"Bella?" He asked, stunned.

"Yep." I said, popping the p.

"Is that really you?" He asked.

"Uh-huh. It's really me."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. It's really me."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now stop that!" I yelled.

I then felt bad of course.

"Sorry. It's just that I think a lot of people will do that when they see me, and I really don't want this to set the road for the whole living here thing. So what? I'm pretty now, I wear better clothes, and I really don't want people to judge me on that. I think that I'll only keep the friends that I had before, otherwise I'll get more fakers." I said, sadly.

"I understand that Bells. Sorry, but you just don't seem like my little girl anymore." He said.

"Yeah."

As we went as though to leave the airport I remember.

"Oh wait! I need to get my car! And motorcycle…" I add quietly, knowing that Charlie would not really like the last bit.

"Oh." He said, looking surprised.

We went over to the counter.

"Hi. I have my car here, and my motorcycle…" I said, looking at Charlie and whispering the last bit.

"What? Motorcycle? Isabella Marie Swan, what is going on here?" He said.

"Umm…"

**Hehe. I'm so evil, aren't I?**

**So… I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Yep. Here it is.**

**After being sick for three months, where I occasionally updated, now I'm better.**

**And…..**

**I have to go to school again.**

**So, since I have a life, I will be updating, but they will be few and far between.**

**I will not abandon any of my stories.**

**However, if you guys would just read Mike's Day and tell me some funny ideas for the meeting, that would be appreciated.**

**I just cannot get the creative juices flowing!**

**Soo…**

**Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sos sos so so so so s so so so so so so sos sos so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sos sos so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much!**

**I am working on a new idea for a story, ( I know you guys are slapping your heads and saying, "Oh no! Another one?")**

**That's a Maximum Ride and Twilight Crossover.**

**I'm going to try to write a really long chapter, then separate it into three chapters so that I won't post everything I have and might actually have a schedule.**

**SO. THANKS.**

**My stories:**

**Mike's Day: Tyler, Eric, and Mike all try to get Bella to go out with them. When it fails, they start a club... Are you seeing where I'm going with this?**

**FYOS: Four years of suffering. She meets up with Edward again after four years. Will she forgive him?**

**Vampire to Burn: Songfic. You guys can use it for your stories if you want to, it is how Bella's life is to Taylor Swift's Picture to Burn, which I own a copy of the song on my iPod©, and Felicia, my bestie, helped me write the lyrics that goes with Bella's life.**

**Bullets: Series of oneshots.**

**The Monster at Forks High: Three-shot. Bella learns that some girls who are really mean are coming to her school. They try to seduce Edward. Uh. Oh.**

**The Twilight Saga: Okay. These are parodies of the Twilight Saga. Here is a little sneak peak for it….**

**Bella: I'm going to Forks even though I hate it there!**

**Edward: I am an angsty vampire that is the only single dude in a house of family members!**

**Bella: Crap. I'm getting attention. I hate attention.**

**Edward: Why can't I read her freakin' thoughts?**

**Bella: Jess, that guy's cute.**

**Jess: (jealously) He's taken. By me.**

**Bella: You're dating him?**

**Jess: No.**

**Bella: ….**

**(Everyone does the Macarena.)**

**Edward: Agh! That girl smells good! I want to eat her!**

**Bella: That guys looking at me funny. Stalker….**

**Edward: (runs away)**

**Bella: Where's that creepy dude?**

**(Everyone does the ChaCha Slide.)**

**Bella: I thought you didn't like me.**

**Edward: I don't.**

**Bella: ….**

**Edward: We really shouldn't be friends.**

**Bella: Why not?**

**Edward: Because… Oh screw it.**

**Bella: (almost gets raped) Your looking at me funny.**

**Edward: ….**

**Bella: What?**

**Edward: You confuse me.**

**Bella: Why?**

**Edward: You should be freaking out so bad that you need to go to the hospital.**

**Bella: Oh. Well, I'm not. Yay!**

**Edward: (whispers) Weird. Yay!**

**(Everyone does the Macarena.)**

**Bella: I know what you are.**

**Edward: Say it. Out loud.**

**Bella: (deep shuddering breath) A mermaid.**

**Edward: Saywhat?**

**Bella: Crap, is that not it? A sprite. A Pixie. A Unicorn. I didn't get it, did I?**

**Edward: …. No. I'm actually a vampire.**

**Bella: Good. I was worrying you were going to sprout wings on me.**

**Edward: ….**

**(Everyone does the Macarena.)**

**Bella: I'm scared of your family!**

**Edward: Good. You at least have some sensibility.**

**Bella: I mean, what if they keep me away from you.**

**Edward: Holy freakin Cheescake Factory.**

**Bella: ….**

**(Everyone does the Macarena.)**

**Alice: Hi Bella! We are going to be great friends.**

**Rosalie: Grr.**

**Jasper: I'm not breathing.**

**Emmett: (does the Macarena.)**

**Esme: You are so sweet!**

**Carlisle: I'm a doctor.**

**Edward: My family is very weird.**

**Bella: What? No they aren't!**

**(Everyone does the Macarena.)**

**Edward: Let's play baseball!**

**Bella: Okay.**

**(Everyone does the Macarena.)**

**(Plays Baseball. Bad Vampires come. Bella runs away with Alice and Jasper, runs from Alice and Jasper, and goes to the playground thing in McDonalds.)**

**James: I want to eat you.**

**Bella: Not my mom!**

**James: … Yeah, your Mom's gonna die!**

**Bella: Le Gasp!**

**James: Come here!**

**Bella: Okay.**

**James: This is boring.**

**Bella: Sorry. Why don't we play go fish until Edward comes? Then we can pretend that I've been struggling a desperate battle for my life.**

**James: Sure.**

**(Later)**

**Bella: Do you have any twos?**

**James: Go Fish. Do you have any eights?**

**Bella: Yeah. Stupid Vampire Speed, you can always tell what I have!**

**Edward: Bella!**

**Bella: Edward!**

**James: Edward!**

**(Bella and Edward stare at him.)**

**Emmett: I'm gonna kill you now. (kills him)**

**Bella: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Alice: Bella, are you being killed again?**

**Bella: No.**

**Alice: Then what-?'**

**Bella: Edward's taking me to prom!**

**Alice: Aww!**

**Bella: I don't want to go to prom!**

**Alice: Le Gasp! Whatever, I'm going to make you look glam anyway.**

**(Everyone does the ChaCha Slide.)**

**Bella: I can't dance!**

**Edward: Weird. I can!**

**(Everyone does the Macarena.)**

**Bella: Make me a vampire.**

**Edward: No.**

**Bella: Oh sweet niblits. Please?**

**Edward: NO.**

**Bella: Pretty please?**

**Edward: NO!**

**Bella: Fine. I really want to though.**

**Edward: I won't let you sacrifice your soul!**

**Bella: Soul, Shmoul.**

**Edward: …**

**Yeah.**

**The authors note is almost as long as the actual writing!**

**Thanks!**

**Lexi.**

**The little button wants you to touch it….**

**Review!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

**Lexi: Guys, you can take the handcuffs off now.**

**Felicia: Don't listen to her! One time when she was loose, she made herself her own birthday cake!**

**Alexeya(alexeya09): Really? She seemed so mild-mannered… But now she IS thrashing and begging us to let her go.**

**MaDz(DemonChick344): You should listen to Felicia. She and Lexi have known each other their entire lives, and she knows what to do when she has her birthday episode.**

**Lexi: Let me go! I need to plan a party! I need to make cake, salad, and spaghetti! LET ME GO!**

**Felicia: (grunts) Just hold on a little longer, guys!**

**Alexeya: I'm…. Trying….! She…. Is…. So…. Strong….!**

**MaDz: Ugh! Okay, the candles are on! Let's sing, hurry!**

**Felicia, MaDz, and Alexeya: Happy Birthday to you….**

**Lexi: Come on, I need to make coffee! Do you want coffee?**

**Felicia, MaDz, and Alexeya: Happy birthday to you….**

**Lexi: Please! Please don't do this to me!**

**Felicia, MaDz, and Alexeya: Happy birthday dear Lexi….**

**Lexi: Noooooo!**

**Felicia, MaDz, and Alexeya: Happy birthday to you…. Whoohoo!**

**Lexi: (Sighs really loudly, which blows out the candle) What happened? Why am I all tied up? Alexeya, when did you get here? MaDz?**

**Felicia: See? **

**Alexeya: Wow.**

**MaDz: Wow. I feel bad for her, having to be so nice to people ALL THE TIME!**

**Lexi: I know! Wait, what are we talking about?**

**Felicia: She needs to be told to enjoy her birthday. Sad…**

**Alexeya: I am kind of officially scared now. But she wasn't really dangerous….**

**MaDz: Not really, except for when she broke the third pair of handcuffs…**

**Felicia: And now a note from the author!**

**Okay! I'm trying to update a bunch today, and I'm going to try to finish up most of my fics so that I can concentrate on this one. And, it IS my birthday.**

**Cheerio!**

**BTW: I don't own Twilight. Or New Moon. Or Eclipse. Or Breaking Dawn. You get the picture.**

**Thanks to**

**affarie ava mai, Flurffee, lozzy035, Dreamer208, jayd-n33, cutenesslover, DemonChick344, alexeya09, Shivani07**

**If you read this, please put some mention of bacon in your review!**

**Lexi.**

"Umm…" I stalled, trying to keep myself in check. What do I tell him?

"Bells, I can clearly see that is a motorcycle. The thing is, is how did that happen? Why would you do that? You know of the dangers." Charlie said, pleading at me with his eyes.

"Okay. This is what happened." I desperately said. My double identity was going to be figured out already, No need to keep secrets from my father.

"I sorta kinda am a model, I was found in L.A. with Renee, and they would not take no for an answer, so I said that I would try it and found I really liked it and made a lot of new friends, so now to the world I am known as Clementine Assez." I said, quickly.

"Oh." Charlie said, stunned. "What does that have to do with the motorcycles?"

"A friend gave it to me." I said, not telling him that the friend was a guy, or that he had actually helped me build it.

I lived with boys. I know stuff.

Not that, perverts! Get your mind out of the gutter.

"I also got a car, from my friends in modeling. It's over there." I said, inclining towards it with my chin.

"Wow." He said, speechless. "Is that…?"

"Yes." I said, looking at him in surprise.

"Wow." He said.

And so, now I know how to keep Charlie from going ballistic.

Huh.

Seems pretty easy!

"So… I guess you want to drive home in that?" Charlie said, looking at the car and then distastefully at the motorcycle. "What are you going to do with _that_?"

"Umm… I can fit it into the trunk of my Mercedes, it is specially modified." I said to Charlie.

"Hmph." He grunted. I guess his apparent chattiness does have its limits.

He led me through the dank, damp streets of Forks, until he pulled into his home.

My home, I reminded myself.

It isn't exactly what I expected, him being the father of a supermodel… Me!

Oh, yeah. He doesn't know.

Yet. Muahahaha!

"Okay, Bells. Here is your room, tell me if you need anything!" Charlie said.

One thing that I like about Charlie- He doesn't hover.

I opened up my luggage and sighed.

What to unpack first, what to unpack first?

I decided to put away all my jeans and t-shirts first. I will most likely where that a lot here.

I next put away my skirts, dress pants, and dressy shirts.

I last put away my underwear.

I sighed as I put away the last of my cosmetics in the drawers of my nightstand. I hate packing.

Putting away my clothes reminded me that I needed to pick out an outfit for school tomorrow. I needed to find something good!

I wonder if I'll be able to recognize any of them. I hope so.

I wonder where Emmett is? He was here the last time I spoke with him….

"Charlie? I'm home!" Speak of the devil.

I hurried downstairs, hopefully sneaking a peak of my brother.

WOW.

He's huge! He is about 6' 8'', and has bulging muscles!

Who is next to him…?

"Em? I need to powder my nose, it will be a second." _She_ said.

I saw red.

It was her.

Rosalie. Hale.

I retreated back into a doorway until she went into the restroom.

I went and saw Emmett.

"Emmy." I said, looking to see wha his reaction would be.

"Rose, it will be a second…. Who are _you_?" He asked me.

Hm.

Didn't even recognize his little sis.

Figures.

"Well…. Emmy. It is nice to see you to. I probably do look a lot different, but I thought that you would recognize your little sister on sight." I said, slightly disappointed.

"B.. Bella?" He asked, his voice wavering a little.

"Yes. It's me." I said, smirking at him.

"BELLA!" He yelled, running across the kitchen to me. "I didn't think that you were coming back!"

"I love you to, Emmy." I said.

"What. The. Hell?" I heard a voice behind me say.

Oh.

Queen Bee.

"Rosie!" Emmett boomed, looking at her but still hugging me. "My little sister is back!"

"Oh. Bella! How… _nice_ to see you again." Rosalie simpered at me.

I turned around to face her, and I heard her gasp. Ha. I have better clothes.

"It is very nice to see you also Rosalie. Where is Edward? The last time I was here, you two were joined at the hip." I said.

"Umm…. He…. Didn't like Em. So I slapped him and he hit me back. Then I knew he was so horrible. I feel really sorry Bella." She said.

What? The King beat the Queen up? She feels sorry? I actually think that she is telling the truth?

"She is telling the truth, Bells." Emmett said soberly.

"Okay. I believe you. A tiny bit." I said. "But since I'm here now, he isn't going to bully anyone else again. I'll make sure of it. He won't know what hits him tomorrow."

"I can't wait." Said Rosalie. "You remind me of someone… Clementine Assez?"

"Umm…. Yeah. I've modeled a bit." I said, looking at her.

"Yes. Edward is obsessed with you. People probably will recognize you, but we will knock Edward dead." Rosalie said.

I like how she thinks.

I'm talking with Rosalie. Cordially.

The apocalypse is coming.

"So… Who's ready for revenge?"

**Wow. That is good. I've already wrote three chapters! How do you like it?**

**If there are any mistakes, please tell me!**

**Lexi.**

**My other stories:**

**No More Childhood Innocence**

**Bella goes to Forks school. Edward and his gang bully her, so she moves with her mother. **

**What happens when she comes back better, more beautiful, and determined to make Edward pay. **

**T for mild language. **

**Will like it if you are mad at Edward right now.**

**2. The Twilight Saga **

**The Twilight Saga as a parody. **

**I am very, very random, so if you do not like this, I understand. **

**But tell me, okay? **

**Rated T cause I forgot whether or not I put swear words in there. **

**Enjoy it!**

**3. Mike's Day**

**Calling All Creepazoids! **

**Come to the meeting of Bella Swan Stalkers Anonymous! **

**Anger her boyfriend. **

**Maybe she'll go out with YOU! **

**Mike after a nonsuccesful attempt to get Bella Makes a club. **

**Do you think Edward's happy about it? **

**Do you want to? **

**Do YOU?**

**4. The Monster at Forks High**

**Bella learns that some girls that she really doesn't like are coming here! **

**These mean girls are going after Edward! **

**Hilarity ensues. **

**Will the girls get what they ask for? **

**And will Edward freak out at some of the antics the girls use to attract him? **

**Funny.**

**5. Vampire to Burn**

**Modified by me and my friend Felicia, From Taylor Swifts Picture to Burn. **

**Just a song fic, if you guys want to use it just review or PM me. **

**Is not a Jacob/Bella fic! **

**They are just friends.**

**6. Bullets**

**Series of oneshots. **

**Named after the first one: In Twilight, Charlie doesn't take the bullets out of his gun. **

**What does he think now that Edward's left Bella in New Moon? **

**Coming up: Renesmee's Kitten.**

**7. Four Years of Suffering**

**Bella was left behind. **

**Four years later, she is in college in Alaska. **

**She finds a person from her past there. **

**Can she forgive? **

**Four months she might have, but four years? **

**She is broken and bleeding. **

**One-shot**

**REVIEW! It only takes a second, and the best reviewer I will recognize in the next chapter!**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**


	4. Diva by Beyonce

**Hey, here I am. Please don't hurt me! I'm really trying with this guys, seriously. The problem is, is that all of this happened since I was gone. And I'm serious about this.**

**I got sick with strep. I took this medication for the strep, and then I found out that I am allergic to it, so that was a week of strep/allergic reaction.  
Because of the medicine again, I had a relapse.  
Not a drug relapse, a relapse of my sickness. I then got strep again.  
Then I finally got to school. My laptop broke down. I found out a LOT of homework that I missed.  
I still have to do some work. I had my schools first standardized test.  
I still have my French final and my other standardized testing.**

**So guys, I am SO sorry! When I get out of school, I promise I will be better at updating. So sorry.**

**If you read this, put the word bacon in your review!**

**Anyhoo, thanks to all my reviewers, and to Hermitt and DemonChick344, which I'm writing a collaboration with. **

**Thanks to**

MadToTheBone1,bellapouts, Mason and Alex, Brit232, Saya, Spritelover3, DemonChick344 , Brilliantsunshinewarrior12, jayd-n33, Dreamer208, PARAMORE2008, lozzy035, Wen, rAtTiEgIrL, raeannaleigh

Bella POV

I actually had a good time with Rosalie, figuring out how to bring Edward down.

We were discussing different ways to get him back, by then Emmett had left, muttering about crazy women, and she mentioned that he was vain about his car. I told her about my Mercedes convertible, and she literally freaked out.

"How do you have that?" She nearly screamed, looking at me with wide eyes. "It hasn't even come out in the states yet!"

"I didn't exactly get it in the states. I attended boarding school in Spain." I told her, surprised that she didn't know this.

"You did? That is so cool! Do you just have that, or do you have anything else?" Rosalie said, looking intently into my eyes.

"I actually have a motorcycle. It's red and reads Ranga on it." I said proudly. Although I, myself, am not a redhead, my friend Victoria is. She helped me buy and pimp up my bike, and since I was leaving, I now have a part of her with me."

"Wow. I think that you should go to school with the Mercedes first, so that people won't know who you are. Then one day, you should bring your motorcycle. Edward loves it, since it is sort of Clementines trademark." She said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I already have a back to school outfit planned… I want to look sexy, but not slutty. Oh, my gosh, do you remember Jessica, Tanya, and Lauren? Those were the biggest sluts in school." I told her.

"Oh yeah, they are still way jealous of me, because they don't get half the attention I do, even when they are wearing bikinis and I'm wearing a one piece. Very skimpy bikinis also, to tell you the truth." She smiled coquettishly. "And Tanya is Edward's boyfriend. I mean girlfriend."

"I dunno, he always seemed kind of gay to me, with his hair teased five inches above his forehead." I teased, and she laughed. I realized then that I'm actually having fun with Rosalie Hale! Who would have thought…

"Oh, and do you remember my brother, Jasper? He and that other Cullen girl, Alice, are boyfriend and girlfriend. They have been going out, nearly married, since first sight. They are so cute, they are in tune with each others emotions, everything!" She told me, while I started in surprise. Edward had a sister?

When I asked, she told me yes. "It's funny though, since he is so hot he is always in the center of things, while his sister is very nice and almost everyone is her friend, doesn't like being in the limelight that often. Well, when she has parties, she always is a darling hostess. We are best friends now. She thinks that Eddie's a… butthole, and I do too, so it was like kismet or something weird like that."

"Hmm. That is weird, it seems like I would love her though! We must sit together at lunch or something, she seems perfectly darling." I said, while she giggled. When I asked what was so funny, she said that I had a mixture of a Spanish and English accent, and together it sounded odd but very cute.

"Edward loves girls with accents. Even though he is all over all the girls, he especially likes the foreign exchange students. And they let him charm them! It is disgusting. Why did I ever go out with him? Anyway, he is a huge player. He is sometimes kissing a different girl every period… And that is if it is a good day! Tanya is just as bad. I swear I caught her making out with Mike Newton… Ugh, too Boy-Next-Door for me." As she said this, I nodded and "Hmmed," when it was necessary.

Emmett came back into the room, looking at us with surprise etched in every line in his face. "What? You guys have been talking for at least three hours!" We looked at the clock and groaned.

"Well, back to the books for me," Rosalie said as an adieu. "You will text me though, okay? And send me a picture of your back to school outfit. I really think that I need to see it. I already know that you have impeccable taste, though."

"Thanks. I will send a picture to you. What is your number?" When she gave it to me I entered it in my iPhone, and then gave her mine. "Rose, I'll go upstairs so that I won't interrupt your goodbye with Emmett, ugh! How you can kiss him is very surprising to me."

Emmett, already kissing Rosalie, flipped me the bird.

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow, Rose! Walk to my car and help me to the office, ok? Buh-bye!" I said, glad that I escaped with my eyes intact. I know that they are a couple, they love each other, blah, blah, blah. Whatever. I still don't need my big brother to show me his girlfriend's tonsils.

As I trudged, sighing, up the stairs, I thought of my other brothers.

I know Juan probably is going out to dinner with Lisa right now, and Jose probably is clubbing or something with some random girl from the other university.

I'm glad that Emmett found a girl that is worthy of him. He is probably more like Juan than Jose, but I'm sure that Emmett won't like that my best friends are guys.

I washed my face, put up my hair and changed into my nightclothes. As I did the previous, I looked into the mirror.

Is this, I wondered, the face that would make Edward Cullen miserable?

The face that will kill his ego, and pride?

The one that will make him stop killing spirits of girls?

What about the one that will make him feel devastated?

I felt a twinge of guilt at that, but shook it off.

He deserves it.

He deserves it for all the humiliation that he has done to me and others, and the cheating and snottiness that the female population at Forks High and surrounding counties have had to deal with.

I probably should try to think of tomorrow and not of him. He will make me crazy with guilt or worry.

So, first day of school.

Seriously, it sucks. Everyone agrees with me.

The very words strikes terror into the hearts of many.

I mean, besides all of society, the ogling, and all the other stuff, you have to worry about homework, and teachers that hate your guts, everything.

But it will at least be better than last year, when I was accidentally put in a guys dorm when all of the girls dorms were full. It gave me my best friends though, so I can't complain.

Much…

_F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K_

_Once again, another move, I sighed quietly to myself._

_As I packed up my remaining things, my mother came to say goodbye. "Are you sure you want to go to Spain, sweetheart? What about Forks, with Charlie?"_

_I mentally sighed again. Although I am prettier now, with less frizz, no glasses or braces, and no acne, and relatively healthy, I was still wary of bullies._

"_And be bullied again? Forget it. This will be a clean new start for me." I told her._

"_If you are sure, sweetheart." Renee said, looking at me sadly._

"_I am mom. This will be awesome, meeting new people, seeing new places, getting a decent education…" I said, trailing off._

"_Okay, honey. Just know that I'll always be here if you want to come home." Renee sniffed._

_And we drove to the airport._

_As I stepped in front of my new dorm rooms, I felt confusion. These were the guys dorms…_

"_Excuse me! Excuse me, are you Isabella Swan?" An unfamiliar voice said behind me._

_I looked around to see an elderly balding man._

"_Bella, please." I said, while surveying him._

_He looked the exact part of a scatterbrained professor, with his tie knotted loosely, and the rumpled slacks and shirt._

"_The administrative office would like to see you now, if it is at all possible." He said, looking around in disapproval. _

"_Okay. Do you know where it is?" I asked, trying to be polite._

"_Oh, yes. I'll guide you, if you would like." He said, already starting to where I presumed the office building is._

"_I'm sorry about the mix up, but as you know, you were a late acceptance, and we miscalculated the amount of girls dorms there are, so unfortunately we have to reside you in the boys dorms. We have a bathroom that will be for you specifically, for I suppose you don't want anyone barging in on you. Here is the key," The man droned at me, sliding a key across the counter._

"_Hey, I heard that a girl is going to be in the guys dorms! I totally call her." A dark-haired boy said._

_I stepped forward. "Hello, a**hole, my name is Bella. I will not go out with you, not only because you seem conceited and cocky, but because I really do not think that you are that attractive. Go find a slut, because I refuse to be treated like that."_

_As I walked away from the stunned silence, two guys fell into step next to me._

"_Hey, I'm Juan." Said one of them, looking at me and smiling, his blindingly blue eyes twinkling sincerely._

"_And I'm Jose." Said the other, who looked exactly the same as the first but with brown eyes._

"_I'm Bella, and I take nothing." I said._

"_Well, Bella, we aren't particularly attracted to you. Yes, you are pretty, but I think that you would do best as a friend, do you agree, Juan?" Said Jose._

"_I, like, totally agree, OMG!" Said Juan._

_I snorted a laugh. "Well than gentlemen, this seems like the start of a beautiful friendship."_

_F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K_

**My other stories:**

**The Twilight Saga **  
**The Twilight Saga as a parody. **  
**I am very, very random, so if you do not like this, I understand. **  
**But tell me, okay? **  
**Rated T cause I forgot whether or not I put swear words in there. **  
**Enjoy it!  
**

**Masks on the Wall  
****Bella, Erynne, Lexi, and Maddy all are in the Elite, a government spy system.  
The girls have their identities compromized, so they have to move to Forks.  
Will they find someone to accept them?  
missa540, Hermitt, and DemonChick344 collaborate.**

**3. Mike's Day**  
**Calling All Creepazoids! **  
**Come to the meeting of Bella Swan Stalkers Anonymous! **  
**Anger her boyfriend. **  
**Maybe she'll go out with YOU! **  
**Mike after a nonsuccesful attempt to get Bella Makes a club. **  
**Do you think Edward's happy about it? **  
**Do you want to? **  
**Do YOU?**

**4. The Monster at Forks High**  
**Bella learns that some girls that she really doesn't like are coming here! **  
**These mean girls are going after Edward! **  
**Hilarity ensues. **  
**Will the girls get what they ask for? **  
**And will Edward freak out at some of the antics the girls use to attract him? **  
**Funny.**

**5. Vampire to Burn**  
**Modified by me and my friend Felicia, From Taylor Swifts Picture to Burn. **  
**Just a song fic, if you guys want to use it just review or PM me. **  
**Is not a Jacob/Bella fic! **  
**They are just friends.**

**6. Bullets**  
**Series of oneshots. **  
**Named after the first one: In Twilight, Charlie doesn't take the bullets out of his gun. **  
**What does he think now that Edward's left Bella in New Moon? **  
**Coming up: Renesmee's Kitten.**

**7. Four Years of Suffering**  
**Bella was left behind. **  
**Four years later, she is in college in Alaska. **  
**She finds a person from her past there. **  
**Can she forgive? **  
**Four months she might have, but four years? **  
**She is broken and bleeding. **  
**One-shot**

**8. Seriously Though?  
Bella is a member of the flock, with various talents.  
She was taken by Itex, escaped, and settled in Forks.  
Now the Flock found her again, and look at all of these conflicting personalities!  
What will these crazy people do before they are immortalized forever?  
I don't have any clue!**

**So… I have no idea what to say, just keep on keeping on.**

**OH! REVIEW!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON!**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/ \/**

**\/ \/**

**\/**


	5. Unstoppable by Kat DeLuna

**Hey!**

**Thank you, LilyLuna21! She was the only person that figured out that I changed the characters of Edward and Bella to Bella and Paul! Ask me about it and I'll tell you. But ask me in a review or a PM, I always try to reply to those. **

**I don't own Twilight, any characters mentioned, Unstoppable by Kat DeLuna feat. Lil Wayne, or my own mind. I took a mortgage on it.**

**BTW, **

**IMPORTANT! ALL AUTHORS MUST READ! THERE IS THIS PERSON ON SCRIBD . COM, TEIRNY121, WHO IS COPYING STORIES RIGHT OFF FANFICTION .COM AND PLACING THEM UNDER HER ACCOUNT. pOST THIS ON YOUR UPDATES TO TO WARN YOUR READERS. cHECK OUT HER PROFILE TO SEE IF SHE HAS YOUR STORY.**

**Okay, if you read this, put a mention of bacon in your review!**

Bella POV

I was in a room, sipping tea with a recycle bin. The Kool-Aid man came in and started yelling at the recycle bin for cheating on him. The recycle bin said that we were just having tea, not throwing bottles into each other. The Kool-Aid man strangled him, and we both went fishing. When I got Edward out of the bait box, Jose, Juan, Laurent, James, Aro, Caius, Marcus, and the rest of the gang grabbed him and challenged him to a Jello-wrestling match. After we decided to do that, I suddenly started making out with a random, native American man. Then he turned to a wolf, and started fighting a sparkly… Something or other. The something or other was like, 'I want to suck your blood!' so I sort of think that it was a vampire, but what self-respecting vampire would sparkle? I asked it so, it burst into tears, and him, the wolf, the Kool-Aid man and Marcus all had a joint therapy session. Just then... BRRRING!

I yawned and stretched, looking to throw something at the alarm clock that woke me up. I groaned when I saw the time. Six, great. And what was that dream?

First things first. I need to take a shower.

After I finished that, and blow-dried my hair, I put my hair up in a messy bun and decided what clothes I was going to wear.

Dress to impress, Bella, I remind myself whenever I feel like just throwing on a t-shirt and jeans.

Some jeans are okay, but not all the time.

I after thinking for a while, I decided upon a short crimson dress with inch-thick straps and a bow at the waist, with silver capris leggings that stop about four inches above the knee. I had peeptoe red stilettos that showed some toe cleavage, and I had a large pair of sunglasses. I painted my nails a silver that looked like molten moonlight, and painted my lips a vibrant red.

After I put on the dress, I decided whether or not to go as Bella Swan or Clementine Assez.

If I go as Bella Swan, they will immediately know me and feel guilty. But what if I pretend not to know them? No, that won't work really well.

If I go as Clementine Assez, they won't know who I am. Well, everyone knows that my alter ego is Bella Swan, they just don't know whether or not I live in the states.

I think I'll go as Bella Swan.

I put on Hayley Williams style of eye-makeup, and I put red lipstain that matched my dress.

Hair, hair. Do I go on the motorcycle with it down, or in the car with it up. I decided to text Rosalie and ask? Any girl concerned about her looks is up at this ungodly hour.

_Hey, rose. Do u think tht I should wear my hair dwn w/my m., or up w/my car? _

_Deffo down w/motorcycle. Make a splsh on ur 1st day, grl! U going as B. Swan?_

_Yup. I'll send a pic of outfit/makeup/hair._

_Damn grl, u look gorgeous._

_Haha, u no it! Leather jacket? The slim black one if I'm riding the motorcycle._

_I guess. Doesn't really go w/I think. Send pic._

_Here. Remember 2 make sure 2 come 2 me after I let my hair down. Just say bye, cuz I no u r in the same group as Eddie. Popularity wise, I mean. I guess. He makes out w/sluts on his car, rite? Well, I'll make sure to make my engine loud. U guys will prob b a few cars away from him, and so he'll c swhen u come ovr 2 c me! _

_He'll c us hug, and then attention will be on us as we talk and go 2 office._

_Kk. I have 2 eat, ciao!_

_Buh-bye._

As I stopped texting her, I could almost see her smile deviously. Sometimes that girl scares me with her evil ways. I love it though.

I went downstairs, and as I went to the landing, both Emmett and Charlie coughed out their coffee and stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I finally snapped after a few moments of wide-eyed staring.

"Bella, you can't… With no… What…?" Charlie said incoherently.

"Sis, why… Yesterday… Talking… Rose. Rosalie!" Emmett yelled.

"Relax. It isn't as bad. I'm going to be wearing my motorcycle jacket, as it seems to be the only one that has ever survived me riding my motorcycle." I said casually, getting out the lucky charms.

"Well, duh. It is a motorcycle jacket, after all." Emmett said, fortunately coming out of his previously coma-like state.

Charlie unfortunately, was not. "Um, Bells? Why are you wearing that? When you were last here you wore jeans and a t-shirt."

"Well, Dad, I decided that my first day of school I should go in with a splash. I think that it would be amusing." I said, laughing at his... Obvious reluctance for me to make a splash.

I groaned as I looked at the time, and grabbed my keys, put my purse in my 'backpack'. It isn't really a backpack, just an oversized bag from Prada that is big enough to put books in, but small enough to put in the motorcycle saddle bags.

I reapplied my makeup, making sure to keep some innocence to my face. Putting my helmet on, I roared off into the sunset. Or into the sunshine. Which is as rare as a sunset in a pollution-riddled city. Sunshine in Forks, I mean.

I put my iPod touch into my stereo. Seeing that the high school was thirty seconds away, I put on a song that pretty much summed up what I was feeling right now.

_You can talk all you want, but my skin is really thick, _

_I'm the leader of a crowd and my game is really slick._

_I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, Unstoppable..._

_You can talk all you want, but my skin is really thick,_

_I'm the leader of a crowd and my game is really slick._

_I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, Unstoppable..._

I roared into the parking lot, noticing a lot of used cars. Great. No motorcycles. The only good car is over there, the red BMW... Rose's car. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Mike, and Tyler are there. I think I see Edward on the other side, leaning on a silver Volvo while trading spit with Tanya. At least I think it is Tanya, judging by the plastic face surrounded by strawberry-blonde hair. I smirked.

_Save your pity for tomorrow when I smash it like a ball, _

_In the club, on the news I'll be rocking like a rock star,_

_I'm unstoppable, unstoppable, unstoppable, Unstoppable..._

_Weezy F baby, Hello world I got a black president and a yellow girl,_

_In my red shoes and my swags so sick I need med school,_

_I never make a bad move but I can make her bed move,_

_You like my attitude, ain't nobody else at my magnitude,_

_See ain't nothing stopping me, I feel like ain't nothing after me,_

_Huh, Whatcha talking about Kat? I ran in a bank and I walked out fat,_

_Yeah and I walk it like I talk it but I run this shit, yeah run it like a faucet,_

_I'm on the A list cause I'm awesome,_

_Young Money,_

I parked next to the gang with Rose, the music blasting over the parking lot. It had become surprisingly quiet.

_You can talk all you want but my skin is really thick,_

_I'm the leader of the crowd and my game is really slick,_

_I'm unstoppable, Unstoppable, Unstoppable, Unstoppable,_

_Save your pity for tomorrow when I smash it like a ball,_

_In the club, on the news, _

_I'll be rockin' like a rockstar,_

_I'm unstoppable, Unstoppable, Unstoppable, Unstoppable_

_Now shake your body,_

_Like you got the jungle fever rushing through your veins_

_We gettin' crazy and the club is banging through your brain_

_When I say jump, you jump, jump is knockin knockin_

_I wanna see you jump like this beat is rockin'_

I pushed the kickstand down, and got off my bike.

_You can't ride my bracelet, kinda fancy but it's how i play_

_You wanna come along and see and holler at me_

_Maybe I lost it, maybe not cause I got game_

_Like a burning flame, yeah that's me, uh huh_

_You can talk all you want but my skin is really thick,_

_I'm the leader of the crowd and my game is really slick,_

_I'm unstoppable, Unstoppable, Unstoppable, Unstoppable,_

_Save your pity for tomorrow when I smash it like a ball,_

_In the club, on the news, _

_I'll be rockin' like a rockstar,_

_I'm unstoppable, Unstoppable, Unstoppable, Unstoppable_

I shook my hair out of my helmet, and I heard a collective breath made by most of the male population.

_Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa, follow the leader_

_Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa, follow the leader_

_Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa, follow the leader_

_You can talk all you want but my skin is really thick,_

_I'm the leader of the crowd and my game is really slick,_

_I'm unstoppable, Unstoppable, Unstoppable, Unstoppable,_

_Save your pity for tomorrow when I smash it like a ball,_

_In the club, on the news, _

_I'll be rockin' like a rockstar,_

_I'm unstoppable, Unstoppable, Unstoppable, Unstoppable._

The parking lot was strangely quiet.

I turned to see Rose, turned my engine off, and left the gawking onlookers in the dust.

Time to act.

"Oh, my god." Rose squealed when we were mostly out of earshot. "That was the coolest thing that has happened here in three years!"

"Prepare to be amazed, Rose." I said, smirking over our shoulders where Eddie was gawking after us, Tanya forgotten. I swear I could see a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth, ew. "My brothers and I were the source of much amazement in Spain. I miss them so much..."

"Your brothers?" Rosalie said, asking for an explanation.

"I had to room in the boys dorms. Some computer error. The guys in my dorm were mostly nice, and they all thought I was awesome. I could beat all of them in a bloody pulp, even if six came at me at once. My brothers are Jose and Juan. My other friends were James, Laurent, Victoria, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, and Alec. I guess we were the most popular people, but it was more than that. We weren't just together for convenience, we loved each other like family, keeping each others backs and stuff. We were a little boisterous, I think the entire population of Mera, Spain knew who we are. It got so random people would say 'Hey, It's Bella!' in the middle of the street. When we went back from trips, people would say stuff like, the royal family has returned, and stuff. We all even want to go to the same college. We get kicked out of several restaurants, clubs, etcetera. The guys would get very possessive of their girlfriends. Very protective."

"Sort of like Emmett," Rosalie interjected. "If another guy even looks at me, he'll kiss me. It makes me feel like a fire hydrant or something that dogs use to mark their territory."

I laughed. I actually like Rosalie.

Okay, so you have probably heard this part a thousand times before. Either you go in, she gives you your schedule, and then you go to class, or you have to talk with the principal for a million and a half years.

Unfortunately, this is the second one. Ugh.

"Good luck," Whispered Rosalie as she went towards her homeroom. "Ms. T. always talks the ear off new people."

"Ugh," I groaned, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I know the type. Don't tell the others my name, will you? I want the maximum surprise at lunch today. You know what I mean."

"Okay. Bye!" She yelled, already walking in the other direction.

Can't really blame her, but still! She abandoned me!

Okay, I sort of want to skip this part, but it is necessary for you to know the whole story.

I went into the office and was told by a dumpy, middle-aged woman that the principal was to see me shortly. She shot me a nasty look and left.

Ugh. I don't know why people always take offense to me!

"Ms. Swan?" I heard, and I looked up at the stereotypical principal. _Not._

Okay, not only was she only around twenty-eight or so, she was wearing the latest fashions and had beautiful red hair. Darker than Victoria's, for Victoria's was almost orange.

I nodded and smiled.

"Welcome to Forks High. Will you take a seat in my office?" Ms. T. said.

"Of course. Thank you." I replied, going into the office.

She closed the doors behind us.

"Transcript, application, entrance exams, all high marks…" She murmured, looking over what I thought to be my file. "You were here before Ms. Swan. At least in the school system. Why did you leave?"

"Well," I explained, knowing that this is the popular story. "My mom moved and I decided to go with her."

"No, Ms. Swan. I would like the real reason, please." Ms. T. said, looking at me.

Should I tell her? It would be good to have an ally…

"I was bullied. Horribly. I came back because I know they can't hurt me anymore." I said. "I'm stronger than I was, stronger than they are."

"Ah. So you came back for revenge, Ms. Swan?" She asked.

"Partially, I also came because of my father and brother. They missed me." I said.

"Okay. I don't see that to be a problem, for I know you won't do anything more that regularly happens in this school." She said, sighing. "You may go and put your things in your locker and go to your homeroom class. I expect I'll see you again soon, but… I think that you won't be a problem."

"Thank you." I said, rising from my chair and exiting the office. The dumpy woman that hates me gave me a map of the school and my schedule.

Ms. Isabella Marie Swan

Locker #- 1539

Locker Combination- 33-42-87

**Day**  
Homeroom- English _D23_  
History _A94  
_Math _B75_  
Art _ARoom1_  
_**Lunch**_  
Biology _C18  
_Spanish _D54_  
Music _MRoom8_  
Gym _Gymnasium_

Goody. Regular schedule.

I sighed and went to my locker.

I put all of the notebooks and other crap into the locker and wandered off in search of my homeroom.

English should be easy enough. I mean, I speak it, love reading, and they barely do any grammar in America.

Well, here is the classroom.

I opened the room, looked straight ahead and did a slightly modified version of a model strut.

The teacher, students, and inanimate objects in the room were all staring at me as I said, "Excuse me? Ms. T. said you knew. I'm the new student…?"

"Oh, yes." The man said, blinking feverishly. "Miss…?"

"Bella, please."

"Okay Miss Bella. If you could just sit over there…" He said, pointing vaguely at the back of the classroom.

I nodded, smiled, and started strutting to the back of the classroom. The class was still silent, looking at me. I glared at everyone that caught my eye, and they all quickly returned their attention to the board. We were studying Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing, one of my favorites. I don't like a lot of his tragedies.

I mean, Hamlet? Basically, the dude just complained a lot and then everyone died.

Romeo and Juliet? Pff. They only knew each other what? Three, five days?

I tried to pay attention to the lesson, but they were covering stuff I had already covered a long time ago.

I sighed and took out my phone. I decided who I wanted to text.

Jose? What time is it... Five there? Yes, it is around... Nine here, so I think that he would be able to talk.

_Hey bro, how r u?_

_Hey Bellsy-Wellsy! Good, but we all miss u. :(_

_Yeah, who r u with?_

_Um, juan, alec, jane, victoria, james, laurent, aro, caius, marcus, demetri, felix._

_Cool. juan aint with his toy?_

_Nope, broke up again. The others are taking the phon out of_

_... Jose?_

_Hey bella, this is jane! I miss u sooooo much, do u miss us?_

_Hey! i miss u so much, i can't believe all of u guys are nine hours away from where i am. we haven't been that far apart since i came ovr there._

_yeh. it sux. crap, restaurant owner coming, dont look happy. ciao!_

_Coolio. ciao!_

I grinned as I put my phone away, my family could always cheer me up.

The bell rang. I groaned, and went to… History. Ugh.

An annoying little golden retriever puppy came up and tried to talk to me. "Hey, I'm Mike. Newton, I mean. Where is your next class? If it's Art, then we could make a little rendezvous in the janitor's closet…"

How rich. He didn't know it was his worst nightmare back to haunt him, did he now?

"My name is B." I said, trying to throw him off the scent. "And no thanks. I would prefer not to get crabs, as I can see you have."

I swept away, leaving a shocked Mike Newton in the dust.

Serves him right though, doesn't it? I mean, he isn't quite the angel that his baby-round face, blond hair and blue eyes suggests. I can't believe that any woman would actually want that, but maybe I'm just a little prejudiced. I do work with male models sometimes… Though only gay ones if I can at all help it.

I guess I have a bit of a prejudice against guys in general.

I saw this poster, which described a construction company, but I suppose that it applies to guys, too.

It said that you have three choices, fast, quality, cheap. You could only have two. So if you want fast and quality, it will not be cheap. If it is fast and cheap, it will not be quality. If it is quality and cheap, it will not be fast.

I sort of think like that. There are three types of guys. Gay, jerks, or taken. They could have from one to three of those characteristics.

I smiled when I finally got to history. Rosalie was there!

Of course, the teacher had to stand me up and say, "What can you tell us about yourself, Miss. Bella?"

Which isn't stereotypical teacher-first day-new kid-embarrassing moment cliché at all. Nope, nada.

I'm being sarcastic, if you can't take a joke.

I smiled and said, "My name is Bella. I came from Spain. I occasionally model, but probably nothing you know. I know seven different types of self-defense, and I'm a nationally ranked boxer in Spain."

"Um…" The teacher said, the students and teachers not quite sure what to do about that. "Why don't you find a seat, Miss Bella?"

"Okay!" I said cheerfully, as I sat next to Rosalie.

"I can't believe you said that!" Rosalie said, almost falling out of her chair laughing. "I think that most of the guys in this stupid class almost crapped their pants!"

"I have that effect on most people." I said, knowing how true it was…

_F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K_

_I was panting. Out of breath. But there was seven bodies on the ground in front of me, all gasping for breath, groaning, or actually passed out._

"_Again!" I barked. I needed to know all of the boxing moves when I went to the championship this weekend. "Again!"_

"_Bells, let's give the poor dudes a break, shall we?" Jose said._

"_Fine. I yelled, looking at them all. "But if I get smushed by some three hundred pound random heavyweight dude at the competition, it is all YOUR faults!"_

_Some laughter from the guys. "Bella, you socked all of us. And we didn't go easy on you." Juan remarked from his position at the top of the pile._

"_I'm going to die, I'm going to die…" I breathed as I mopped my sweaty face with a towel. "I will smother to death like some, some, some… Chinese food or something. Not that they have decent Chinese food here. Ugh!"_

"_You're not going to die!" Jose said, raising his arms as I glared at him for sneaking. "You know it's true! All of the guys were willing to fight you in the beginning, now we have to beg some too! And most of the time that doesn't even work!"_

"_Plearghish." I snarled at him._

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I heard Jose say as I walked to the shower._

"_It means I'm pissed, dumbass!" I yelled back to him, hearing everyone laughing behind me._

_The nerve of some people…_

_As it turned out, there was a lot of negative reaction to everyone at the championship when they knew I was a girl._

_Sexist pigs, every single one of them._

_But I suppose that's not the point._

"_You won, you won, you won, you won, youwon, youwon, youwon, youwon youwon youwon youwonyouwonyouwon," Everyone was chanting as we pushed through the doors._

"_Guys! Stop, you're embarrassing me!" I whined._

"_Hey Bella?" Laurent said, flashing a grin up to me._

_Oh, did I mention? They had me on their shoulders. Bloody mad, the lot of them._

"_What Laurent?" I sighed, I no mood for games. I thought I would actually have some competition in this thing!_

"_You know that it is your big brothers job to embarrass you?" James chimed in, grinning._

_It's creepy to hear them do that, even though I do know it is a twin thing._

"_Yeah, I know." I grinned._

_They'll always be here for me._

_F~L~A~S~H~B~A~C~K_

"It is all true though." I murmured to Rose as the lesson commenced. "I actually could kill a person if I wanted to."

"Scary." Rose said, looking at me with grave eyes. "I think I know never to get on your bad side though."

"I certainly hope you do!" I cracked, and suddenly the lesson was over and I had a lesson without Rosalie.

Okay, so Math really wasn't anything. A lot of shocked students, a shocked teacher, random scenes where people messed up badly… And then it was time.

Art.

"Ugh," I muttered to myself in the hallway, passing a couple snogging, two emo kids and several assorted monkeys. Never mind, my mind is a scary place to be. "I'm going to die. I don't even like art. Why does everyone hate me?"

Which might seem a little all over the place, but I was feeling random at the moment.

Okay, this might be a big deal over art, but ever since my last art teacher, I've always thought art as boring things like figuring out the difference between impression and… I don't know, I really didn't pay a lot of attention.

When I finally got to the room, I took a breath before going inside.

I saw that when I entered the room, it was not silent. It was sort of silent-ish, but really, some people were talking. A lot of people were just drawing, headphones in their ears, listening to music.

I tried to see the teacher, but I couldn't find her. And then a head popped out from an easel, and the most outrageous teacher I will ever know came out.

You noticed I didn't tell you guys about any of the other teachers? Because they were boring. Stereotypical. All that jazz. This is not a stereotypical teacher.

She was wearing overalls, how she could find any to fit her 6'8 frame is beyond me. She was paint spattered, bare-footed, and she had a rainbow of paint in her blonde hair.

I started to grin just looking at her. Oh, this is just waaayy too good for this small town.

"Miss Bella, correct! I'm Laurie. Just take a sketchbook, easel, whatever, and let your mind flow, cuz I think it is good if you just feel creative. You don't even have to do anything, cuz I grade the class on participation in critical art, and for creativeness." Laurie said.

I think that this is my favorite class so far…

I grinned at her and slowly made my way to the only semi-vacant table.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I said to the couple (at least I think that they were a couple, because the teeniest girl I have ever seen in my life was sitting on the lap of a dangerous looking blonde dude.) The pixie, who I just have named, grinned, and the General nodded at me.

"Hi, Bella! I'm Alice, this is my boyfriend Jasper. What's your last name?" She asked.

"Well, my last name is Swan. I actually lived here before… What's wrong?" I said, for I just saw her frown, bemused, while ge-Jasper was looking at me sort of weird.

"That's weird…" Alice mused, looking at me weirdly. "I've heard of another Bella Swan, but apparently she's… Lord. Did Edward bully you?"

"Well, I did look very cruddy back then. Yes, yes he did." I said.

"Oh. My. God. I am going to kill him. I will sneak up behind him, tie his shoelaces around his throat, and then…" Alice petered off, muttering different… Um, let's say physical tortures to do to Edward.

I of course, am really confused by this, because I don't really know what to do when confronted with a small pixie that takes an instant liking to me.

Although, I am liking the ideas she is having with one part of his anatomy…

I would think that even if he does have any kids, they would be stupid anyway, but eliminating them altogether…

Intriguing idea.

No matter. I smiled and told them I had to work on my portfolio, and started to draw.

Usually I like to draw. I just don't like art class. My favorite subjects are wolves, but I decided that I would do a joint picture of me and all my mates from Spain.

Well, I could tell you every single detail about making it, but I think that that would be rather boring and stuff, so I'll just tell you the final part.

I think it was okay. Not my best work, but pretty good.

We are all sitting on a wall in a little courtyard that we like to hang out in. Jose and Juan both have their arms around me, grinning about a prank that we have decided to do. Leaning on Juan was Aro, Caius, Marcus, Laurent, and James, who were all laughing and leaning against one another. On the other side of Jose, there was Victoria, Alec, and Jane, all smiling too, though trying to seem at least a little disapproving. Someone had to be responsible.

I sighed looking at the portrait. I really miss all of those years, but I'll be back there and we'll all go to Yuasas University for college. It will be like it always has been… Right?

"Bella? Bella? Bella? Bella?" I heard a voice over and over, which sounded like the person who said it is at least a little bit hyperactive.

Of course, it's Alice!

"Bella? I was wondering if you would like to sit at our table at lunch. Usually we sit with Rose, Emmett, Edward, and the rest, but we were wondering if you'd like to be there to? Cuz we usually have a lot of fun, one time Emmett actually snorted an entire French fry up his nose, it was really funny. So, anyway, will you please come?" Alice said, desperately.

One look at those big, wide, eyes, slowly filling with tears, and that cute, little trembling lip, I knew…

I had found a master.

A master of what? You might say.

I have found the master of the puppy-dog eyes.

God help Jasper. She could get him to do anything with that little stare…

"Um, of course Alice!" I said, just trying to get her to stop doing that. "Maybe you and Rose could come to my house and hang out for a bit… No, that probably wouldn't work. My brother would probably just keep trying to get to Rosalie, and she doesn't need that distraction. Um…"

"You could come to my house! It's awesome there! My mom and dad let us do whatever we want, but they are very caring, and there would be no distractions and we could all get to know each other better!" Alice squealed.

Actually, she is always like that. Whenever Alice is quoted in saying anything, just pretend that it is squealing, and that will be what it will be.

And then of course, the bell rang.

I casually put my work in my portfolio, and started to go down the hall to lunch.

I heard murmuring, to talking, to yelling as I went closer and closer to the cafeteria.

These people have no idea what is going to happen to them.

That was my last thought, before I pushed open both of the cafeteria doors.

It's showtime, I thought to myself, as I strut forward, into the limelight, where I'll always belong.

From now to forever.

_**I have a contest. Those of you that can find something about the locker combination will be able to enter an OC! Just think about phones and texting. It has to do with Edward…**_

**My other stories:**

**The Twilight Saga **  
**The Twilight Saga as a parody.  
2. Masks on the Wall  
****Bella, Erynne, Lexi, and Maddy all are in the Elite, a government spy system.  
The girls have their identities compromized, so they have to move to Forks.  
Will they find someone to accept them?  
****3. Mike's Day**  
**Calling All Creepazoids! **  
**Come to the meeting of Bella Swan Stalkers Anonymous! **  
**Anger her boyfriend. **  
**Maybe she'll go out with YOU! **  
**Mike after a nonsuccesful attempt to get Bella Makes a club. **  
**4. The Monster at Forks High**  
**Bella learns that some girls that she really doesn't like are coming here! **  
**5. Vampire to Burn**  
**Modified by me and my friend Felicia, From Taylor Swifts Picture to Burn. **  
**Just a song fic, if you guys want to use it just review or PM me. **  
**6. Bullets**  
**Series of oneshots. **  
**7. Four Years of Suffering**  
**Bella was left behind. **  
**Four years later, she is in college in Alaska. **  
**She finds a person from her past there. **  
**Can she forgive? **  
**8. Seriously Though?  
Bella is a member of the flock, with various talents.  
She was taken by Itex, escaped, and settled in Forks.  
Now the Flock found her again, and look at all of these conflicting personalities!  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It's my only joy in life…**


	6. I'm Too Tired To Think of A Title

**Hey! Just wanted to say hey to all of my favorite reviewers!**

rosebudlilac, RenesmeeCullen4Life, misscullenvolturi, millymollymanda, Spritelover3, pixieVAMP393, b, Chala Black, jazmyn, Alice-Rathbone-is-my-real-name, Murfdizzle, DemonChick344, lozzy035, jayd-n33, Jackson Rathbone's Girl, Carebear114, twilightfreak9075, twilightlvr4vr, .melody13, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, bellapouts, MadToTheBone1, mayejrmorris, Ally's Angel's, .laughing, KristenStewartFan,

**I don't know what I could do without all of you that review!**

**I don't know if anyone actually reads these. If you do, please mention bacon in your review! Even if you just review and write bacon! Thanks!**

**I haven't been able to write. I'll take this down and do a bunch of revising once my computer works again.**

Bella POV

I strode into the cafeteria, where a hush suddenly descended on the students. To them, I am a new badass girl. I came from Spain, and I take no crap from anyone.

None- most, don't know that I actually came back from Spain. They don't recognize me, whether or not they never have seen me, or were transferred here.

The ones that do know me, well, the wounds run deep.

Which is why I'm here now, striding to the table of several teenagers, the others in the cafe whispering. Not really doing a bang-up job of it either.

The people at the table were Tanya, Edward, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Tyler, Mike, Lauren, and Jessica.

Also two other teens, a boy and a girl.

A couple of them I assumed, because they looked nothing like they used to.

I can't believe that popular is a status symbol here in the states. I can't wait until the year is over.

To a real place.

"Hey, what's up?" Rosalie said, noticing me. They all were looking at me awestruck, but I'm sort of used to it by now.

I'm sorry if I seem a little egotistical. I just am used at people looking at me weirdly.

"Nothing much, scooch over." I replied, and Rose scooted so that I could sit down.

"Um... I don't believe we have had the very great pleasure?" Tyler (I assumed), said, leering slightly at me.

"My name is Bella." I said simply, raising my eyebrow at him in disdain.

"Bella means beautiful in Italian, doesn't it?" Edward said, grinning his apparent, erm, swoon-smile? Dazzling? I do not know, but it had no effect on me.

"Si, che cosa, pensi che questo ti aiutera a entrare nei miei pantaloni?" I said to him in Italian. (**Yes, what, do you think that that will help you get into my pants?)**

Rosalie snickered.

"Oh, you speak different languages Bella?" Alice asked me. "What?"

"I speak French, Spanish, and Italian. My boarding school was majorly concerned with international relations." I said, grinning at her.

"Oh. Cool. Which period do you have Spanish?" Alice responded, looking inquisitively towards me.

"I have it 6th period." I said, when I saw her vibrate. I guess she has it 6th period also.

"I have it 6th period too!"

Told you so.

"Actually," Rose said, looking almost as excited as Alice did, "Most of us have Spanish then. Emmett, me, Edward, Tanya, Alice, and Jasper all have it. I wonder if when you're with us we'll win the contest."

"What contest?" I asked, intrigued.

"Every year," Edward interrupted, leering at me, "We have a contest in the Senior Spanish classes. One out of the four classes go to a place that speaks Spanish."

"Basically," Rosalie said, looking angrily in Edward's direction, "The people in the classroom chooses a person to represent them. Then they have a Spanish test. The representative that does the best has their class do a test. Then each person competes in the class. They do four tests- reading, writing, speaking, and listening. Then they pick six people that did the best in that class, and they choose a place to go, which they go for a week. The representative goes also, but he/she doesn't count in the six people."

"Oh. So um... You can like, order food in Spanish? When you go to Spanish class?" Jessica said stupidly, finally getting into the conversation.

I decided that that was probably the most stupid thing I've ever heard from a person in my entire life, and that includes the stupid pick-up line that totally were picked up from the internet.

I mean, 'Like diarrhea, my love for you can't be kept in!'

Usually Jose and Juan will intimidate or humilate the person that says that, but they were laughing so hard they couldn't.

"Wow." I heard Emmett say softly. I agreed. That someone could actually be that stupid was amazing to me also. Must be them chemicals in her hair.

"Yeah. In Spain, France, Italy, all of those." I said, looking at her weird.

Ditzy girl.

After that little random thing, my mind was whirring with the new information. If I could win that, I could surprise my friends! They could help me have revenge...

Everyone was tapering off in to their own little conversations, when I heard Edward talk.

"If I was in Spain, no girl could resist me," Edward was boasting to Tyler.

"Actually," I said, which caused everyone to look up at me with the deer-in-the-headlights expression. "I lived in Spain, penny-boy."

"Edward." Penny-boy said.

"I care why?" I said, looking at him, continuing my tale. "I lived at a boarding school. The guys there were, um, how do I explain it? Well, penny-boy, you couldn't hold a candle to them."

And the guys were left speechless, thinking on how hot they must be. It's good to have a little humility once in a while.

As I pretended to text some friends, I heard the all the guys except Emmett, Jasper, and the unnamed teen start to whisper.

"She is so hot." Edward said. "Dibs."

"Dude, you can't dibs her! She already rejected you! Kind of. We should all be able to have a chance." Mike said.

"I know she likes me," Tyler said cockily. "I'll go ask her to prom, and I'll bet she'll say yes. She wants me."

"Yeah right." Mike scoffed, openly declaring he didn't think that Tyler was good enough to keep my attention. "She'll shoot you down, man."

"How about a little bet then?" Edward said, looking greedily at me. "The first person to go out, or more, with Bella, not including you making her kiss you, she has to want it, will get fifty dollars from the other two. Deal?"

Both of the guys said deal quickly.

"I'm still asking her to prom, and then I'll be ahead one hundred dollars to use." Tyler cackled, still under the delusion that I wanted him.

"Sure. Go ask her now if you are so sure." Edward said, goading him.

"I will." Tyler said, and he went around the table.

"So, Bella," Tyler said, leering at me. "Want to go to prom?"

"Nope." I said, leaving it as that.

"Um..." He said, looking honestly surprised. "Why?"

"You're not my type." I said. "And you seem like a type to use and drop girls. As do the other two of the three stooges over there. Especially penny-boy. When you do bets from now on, make sure that the person who the bet is about isn't actually in hearing range. Bye."

And I turned away, capturing Rosalie in to a conversation.

"Rose, have you heard of the Spain boxing championships?" I asked, trailing away.

"So, I don't believe we've been acquainted." I said, looking over the table after I said some inconsequential nothings to Rose.

Or they haven't been acquainted to me.

"Oh, yeah." Alice and Rosalie said at the same time. They looked at each other, scowled, and laughed.

"Okay, so that is Angela and Ben," Rose said, pointing to the two people I didn't know before. They looked nicer than a lot of the people here, and I smiled at them.

"Alice and Jasper," I smiled at them again, waving.

"Edward, Tyler, Mike, Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren." I nodded at them, noting the lustful gazes of the guys and the jealous ones of the girls.

"Of course me, and you know Emmett, duh." Rosalie finished.

"And how would she know them?" Lauren whined.

"Well…" Rosalie said, sounding unsure.

"Of course I would know my own brother and his girlfriend!" I said, laughing. The whole cafeteria looked up at me as my table gasped.

"I think a lot of you people know me," I said to the cafeteria at large. "My name is Bella. Bella Swan. I think that most of us are already acquainted, wouldn't you say so Edward, Tanya, Mike, Lauren, Jessica,Tyler?"

I laughed at the horrorstruck gazes at their faces, got up, and started lecturing them.

"And must I say, I think you all are the same sluts and man-whores I remember! I don't even think I could touch any of you guys without a full battery of antibiotics."

The people laughed, as did Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett. Emmett also boomed, "Go little sis!", so I guess I have his approval.

"You guys need to be knocked off your pedestal. You are mean, boring, stupid people that are cruel and don't care about anyone besides yourselves. I came from a place far from here, and they wouldn't care that someone got into someone else's pants here. You guys are insignificant specks, and you need to stop thinking you are God's gift to man. Nobody cares, or can you not get that through your thick skulls?"

And I walked away, towards my next class.

I don't think that it was any braver than what people usually said, but I could hear the applause booming through the cafeteria ten minutes after I said my speech.

I'm pretty good at biology. You'd think that I'm an airhead model, but I think I'm pretty smart. I'd have to be to last in boarding school.

I sat down at one of the black two-seater desks, sighing as I noticed that no one I was friendly with was in this class.

The teacher had looked at my sheet, signed it, and grunted to me that I needed to sit over there.

I sat at one, and it seemed as if I was the only one without a partner. That's fine with me.

And then he came in.

Edward. Cullen.

I scooted farther away from him and his lecherous gaze, looking away as I turned towards the board.

He smirked, as I saw from the corner of my eye, and scooted closer to me.

I swear that he is the most ignorant person I have ever had the punishment of gazing upon!

I stared straight ahead.

By this point, I could almost see steam coming out of my ears.

And then he touched me.

Rubbing circles on my knee, as if he owned me!

I sucked in a surprised and angry breath, but he seemed to think it was appreciation.

I smiled at him, raised my fist, and punched him in the crotch.

He immediately turned white, with blotchy red spots on his cheeks, made the most horrible screaming or whimpering noise, and fell out of his chair.

The teacher stopped his lecture, looking at Edward with concern. "Edward, are you alright?"

"Fine-sir." Edward finally gasped, and lifted himself back into his chair, facing away from me and cupping his crotch.

I grinned, my hair as a shield from his gaze.

As the bell rang, I saw him looking over at me reproachfully, trying to see why I had done that.

'Patience is a virtue Cullen.' I thought to myself, smirking as he wobbled out of the room, making occasional whimpering sounds. 'And I always win.'

After getting my materials for Spanish, I walked towards the class.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said, dragging Jasper along as she came over to me. "Let's walk to Spanish together!"

"Okay," I shrugged, and went back to walking. "It's your choice."

As she tapered into talking about random things. She mentioned my dress, class work, her perverted cousin, scissors, and nail polish in one conversation.

"Yeah," I said, looking at her bopping along clutching Jasper's arm. "Yeah, that's cool. Oh look, the classroom!" That's the end of that conversation… _Thank the lord._

"I love music! I like to sing, but my favorite instrument is the flute." I said to Rose as we went to music.

I play that and the piccolo when I'm modeling at special events. It's another of Clementine's trademarks, along with the motorcycle.

"Hello, Bella!" Said the teacher, and I started. It was Laurie!

"You teach music too?" I asked her, thinking of all the extra work that must have caused.

"Yeah. I like it, because art and music go hand in hand in the grand scheme of things." She said.

She reminds me of Renee, but I guess that's a good thing.

"Hello class!" Laurie chirped, and everyone went into their seats from doing their previous activities. (*Cough* Tanya shoving her goods into Edward's face *Cough*)

"Today, the singers will be testing their ranges, and we will talk about the school musical." Laurie continued, soliciting a groan from me.

A lot of people have tried to get me to sing in musicals, but none have prevailed.

I'm just too stubborn to willingly admit that I wanted to do it once, but was really too busy to even think about it.

Between school, homework, modeling, and everything else, it's really a wonder that I get anything done!

I'm sorry, I'm sounding very cocky again aren't I? I try not to, but I've just gotten used to thinking like that every once in a while. And girls need to have some healthy self-respect.

"So, Alex… Let's test your range, shall we?" Laurie said, drawing my attention towards the singers.

_You don't remember me, but I remember you,_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you…_

_But you can't decide what you dream, and dream I do…_

Dream, no. Nightmares, yes. Wait, is that my phone?

"One moment, I have to take this." I said, getting up.

"Just sit down, we don't think it is rude!" Rose says.

I shrugged and sat back down again, answering the phone.

"¿Por qué cambiar mi tono de llamada?" **(Why did you change my ringtone?) **I asked, annoyed.

She seems to enjoy changing the ringtones on my phone. I can't believe that she made Evanescence's Taking Over Me her ringtone!

She thinks I'll forget about all of the little people now that I'm here in the states.

"Hey, ¿cómo estás? Y es sólo demasiado divertido no." **(Hey, how are you? And it's just way too fun not to.) **Pia Johanna said.

I could just imagine her tossing her dishwater-blonde hair over her shoulder, smile crinkling her midnight-blue eyes.

"Estoy totalmente aburrido Pia. No hay nada que hacer en este pueblo estúpido." **(I'm totally bored Pia. There is nothing to do in this stupid town.)** I groaned to her.

Pia is 6'1, and she is one of the models I frequently work with. On the runway she's my favorite, but my friends in boarding school are always helping me on the runway and off.

"¿Por qué incluso volver? Quiero decir, no lo odio." **(Why did you even go back? I mean, you hate it there.) **Pia said, the tone of her voice inquisitive.

"Quería pasar más tiempo con Charlie y Emmett. Cuando voy a la universidad en España, no sé cuando voy a hacerlo de nuevo ." **(I wanted to spend time with Charlie and Emmett. When I go to college in Spain, I don't know when I'll make it back.)** I told her, knowing it is true.

"Así que ... Kailah es , por supuesto, la celebración que se había ido." **(So... Kailah is of course celebrating you being gone.)** Pia said, snickering.

"Ella? Con su auto de plástico , yo no sé si tiene suficientes células del cerebro para averiguar que había desaparecido!" **(Her? With her plastic self, I didn't know if she has enough brain cells to figure out I was gone!)** I snorted.

It was true though, Kailah made the airhead model stereotype. Blonde, plastic, and fake smile reminisce of the early Barbie, she is one of the most stupid people I know. Not Jessica though.

"Sí . Ella está tratando de mandar a todo el mundo , es una especie de gracioso. Nadie presta atención a ella en absoluto." **(Yeah. She's trying to boss everyone around, it's sort of funny. Nobody pays any attention to her at all.)**

"What Cullen?" I snarled, jerking my arm away with, as it must seem to him, surprising force. "It's not like I changed. Sólo la manera en que veo , usted segura de sí misma , arrogante , maliciosa imbecile!" **(Just the way I look, you self confident, arrogant, malicious asshole.) **

Rosalie snickered behind me, reminding me that she knows Spanish.

"But you have changed, hot stuff." He tried to purr at me. "You…"

I didn't hear the rest of it, because when he hit my butt, I kneed him in the balls.

When he was doubled over, groaning, I decked him.

He spun around twice and fell on the floor, rolling around and squealing, like a little girl.

And I didn't put my best boxing moves out.

Self-centered, malicious, jackass, I thought when people swarmed him.

"What the…" I heard a voice bellow. "Cullen, Swan, what happened here?"

I looked and saw a balding middle-aged teacher look at me and _him_. I started forcing fake tears out of my eyes.

"Mr. Hatrick," I sobbed, looking pleadingly at the teacher, who seemed scared at my tears. "I turned around and he slapped m-m-my butt. I reacted in self-defense, he sexually assaulted me!" I bawled, leaning in to Rose's should while she shook with badly suppressed laughter.

"Its true sir," Rose said earnestly. "I was here the whole time. He made lewd remarks and made us both really uncomfortable."

"Cullen!" The teacher said, looking red in the face. "Principal's office, now!"

"You should know Cullen," I purred, standing over him. I stalked away, glancing over my shoulder. "I always win."

**Day**  
Homeroom- English _D23_  
History _A94  
_Math _B75_  
Art _ARoom1_  
_**Lunch**_  
Biology _C18  
_Spanish _D54_  
Music _MRoom8_  
Gym _Gymnasium_

**My other stories:**

**The Twilight Saga **  
**The Twilight Saga as a parody.  
2. Masks on the Wall  
****Bella, Erynne, Lexi, and Maddy all are in the Elite, a government spy system.  
The girls have their identities compromized, so they have to move to Forks.  
****3. Mike's Day**  
**Calling All Creepazoids! **  
**Come to the meeting of Bella Swan Stalkers Anonymous! **  
**Mike after a nonsuccesful attempt to get Bella makes a club. **  
**4. The Monster at Forks High**  
**Bella learns that some girls that she really doesn't like are coming here! **  
**5. Vampire to Burn**  
**Modified by me and my friend Felicia, From Taylor Swifts Picture to Burn. **  
**Just a song fic, if you guys want to use it just review or PM me. **  
**6. Bullets**  
**Series of oneshots. **  
**7. Four Years of Suffering**  
**Bella was left behind. **  
**Four years later, she is in college in Alaska. **  
**She finds a person from her past there. **  
**8. Seriously Though?  
Bella is a member of the flock, with various talents.  
She was taken by Itex, escaped, and settled in Forks.  
**


End file.
